


[podfic] first and foremost

by duckgirlie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of first and foremost by hollimicheleFrom Angua’s office, with the door cracked, being a captain wasn’t all that different from being a sergeant.





	[podfic] first and foremost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First and Foremost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607628) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



> a girf for semperfiona from #itpe 2018! thanks to hk for cover art <3

direct download: [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0161.zip) | [podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0162.zip)

mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e5xmwf6dqkx943b/ITPE_2018_First_and_Foremost.mp3/file)


End file.
